wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Frightful
WARNING: This page is a huuuge wip! Spelling and punctuation is awful, many things will change about this page, so beware, nothing's gonna make sense for a bit! Made for the anti cannon-character contest! The opposite of Peril ugh hold on I'll type this up- As the guards drag you into Queen Scarlet’s throne room, you shiver. The ground is hard, solid stone, and the gold-decorated walls glitter harshly. The SkyWing guard roughly throws you into the room, and slams the door behind you. You look up fearfully, to Queen Scarlet gleefully peering down at you. "Sooo, this is the new Talons of Peace member!" She grinned wider, "This will be ''thrilling, won’t it Frightful?"'' =Apperance= You look beside the Queen’s throne, and gasp. Sitting there, hunched over, is a form that you can only assume is a dragon. Her scales might’ve once been a bright, firey color, but now they are so dull, covered in dust and grime, that now they look dark, dirty grey. Her bones jut out from her thin, ragged frame, looking painful. Her wings have torn, tattered membranes, and her scales are covered in small scars. The dragon raises her head, and you see two dull, emotionless green eyes staring back at you. The dragon, who you assume to be Frightful, has wisps of smoke rising from her scales. The Queen motions to one of the guards, and they step forward. "I have a job for you. Take this criminal, and put them in Frightful’s cave for now." The guard nods, and before you know it, two guards have grabbed you and are dragging you out the door. =Personality= As you sit in the cave, you notice that it is pretty much empty. There are no decorations, no toys or books, just stone, and a small pile of black rocks in the corner. Some charred fish and bird bones lay scattered about, but not much. As you pace back and forth, you hear a flapping noise. You peek out the cave to see Frightful shakily land in front of the cave, and the guards hurriedly get out of her way as she staggers inside. You slowly back up, but Frightful seems to have no interest in you. She simply crawls over to the corner with the rocks, and flops down. She lies there, staring off at the wall, looking exhausted. You watch her for a while, before finally asking, "Why am I in here? Why hasn’t the queen just killed me, or sent me to fight in her arena?" There’s a long silence, before Frightful replies. "I don’t know. Maybe the Queen has a use for you. Or she is just waiting for you to go crazy before having you fight. She likes to do that sometimes." You shutter, and gulp. After a moment, you speak again. "So...you’re not going to kill me?" Frightful shakes her head. "No. I don’t kill things unless I’m told to." The way Frightful said it made you curious. There was the same scratchy, monotone voice, but under that...was it anger? Grief? Whatever it was, it was a sign of emotion, something the strange SkyWing had had yet to show. You press further, your curiosity rising. "Why not? I would've thought you love killing, at least from the rumors I’ve heard about you. You know, you’re Scarlet's killing machine." You only realize after you’ve said it, that that proooobably wasn’t the beast thing to say. Frightful grimaces, and lifts her head. Her eyes flash with anger, and she shakily stands up. "No. No, I don't." She slowly growls." I don’t try to be like this, it’s just what my queen has me do! None of this is my fault!” She growls, her voice cracking. Smoke billows from her nostrils, and she spats fire at the wall. She tries to take a step towards you, but collapses. She is breathing heavily, and her eyes are glazed over. You panic. ----- "Guards!" You call. The guards look in, but turn away quickly ignoring you. As the guards turn their backs, FF seems to snap out of it. She coughs raggedly, sounding painful, and drags herself back to her corner. She grabs a small black rock fro the pile., and bites down on it. He whole body seems to relax, and she lays back down. “Sorry...” she mumbles. “That happens when I get emotional. Please, “ She looks at you pleading. “Don’t say those things. I don’t wan to accidentally kill you...That wouldn’t be good….” =History= “Then why do you do it?” The words slipped out of your mouth without permission. At frightfuls confused look, you explain. “Why do you work for scarlet> Why not escape>” Frightful shakes her head. ”I could never do that.” She says. “Scarlet keeps me alive...without her, I would’ve died years ago.” Frightful shutters at the words, but at the same time, her expression relaxes. Her face is no longer blank, but a strange mix of sadness, relief, and hurt. “When I had just hatched, My mother ran away from the Sky kingdom.”she explains. “She hid me and my brother, Sparks, for about a year before Scarlet found us. The memory is mostly blurry, but I remember one thing- Kestrel my mother…. killing Sparks. She murdered him!” Ff growled her body shaking, and took a deep, ragged breath. “Sorry “she mumbled. “When scarlet found us, My mother tried to escape. She flew us to the river, and dropped us by the shore. She and scarlet said something to each-other, and kestrel walked back to us. Then...” She paused, and took several deep breaths. “Then she killed Sparks. She drowned him. Right in front of me. Then she reached for me, to kill me too. But the moment she touched me, her talons burned. I was mad, and scared. I jumped on her, and...And I killed her. I killed my mother…..”Frightful looked down, tears running down her snout. “Then scarlet took me inn/. She kept me alive. But...but she made me kill people.” Frightful gulped. “All those eggs...I ‘’killed’’ all those little baby eggs...and those prisoners...they where all my fault. I killed them..”” Ff shakes, tears rolling down her snout. “I didn’t want to be like this. But Scarlet makes me. If I don’t, she stops giving me these rocks.” She points to the small pile of stones. “They help me when I get emotional. They calm me down, and sometimes make me sleep.” “Sounds like a sedative to me...” you mutter, but ff ignores you. “Why-” But your question is cut off, as the guards shout, “The queen’s making an announcement, everyone’s supposed to come.” You are ushered out of the cave, with Frightful trailing behind. The queen looks excited, and gleefully announces: “Guuueees what! I have a very special announcement to make!” Scarlet paused, the crowd gathered below listenig closely. “Tomorrow, in honor of my hatching day, we will have some very special guests joining us in the arena. I give you, the dragonets of destiny!" The crowd gasped, and a roar of questions blurted out. A group of guards come out, leading three very confused looking dragons. One, a stocky MudWing, is looking around wildly, and keeps calling two names over and over. “Sunny? Glory?” a guard whacks him, and he shuts up. One of the others, a SeaWing, looks scared. She pulls her wings close to her, and shivers. The last one to come out raised many murmurs and gasps. It was a NightWing, and he looked utterly terrified. He was shaking, his eyes darting around frantically. You stare, shocked. “How!?” You a blurt out. Scarlet grins. “We found two of them lurking around, and they led us right to their cave! It wasn’t much of a fight, really. Frightful watches them blankly. That evening, scarlet held a party. It was her hatching day, and s tomorrow, and she wanted everything to be ‘’thrilling’’ Early the next day, the fights began. In the first fight, the mudwing fought an icewing. Things looked pretty bad, but then all of the sudden, the icewing was dead. According to the crowd, it was the rainWing scarlet had on display. Scarlet was doubtful, but she ordered two guards to keep a close eye on her. Next the seaWing fought. Her fight was much worse off, short and deadly. She didn’t seem to have a single fighting instinct; it was like a brutal game of tag. Soon, exhausted, the seawing collapsed, and was killed by her rival. The winner however died soon after, from his wounds, but it was to late. The queen tried to get the mudwing and nightwing to fight, but it was hopeless. Instead, she put a group of IceWings on them. The nightwing escaped, due too other nightwings rescuing him, and the mudwing was left alive for one last fight. Frightful was told she would have to fight the mudwing. She, however, was more reluctant then usual. She knew he was broken by the grief of his friends death, and would be even easier to kill. Which meant, to her, that it should be fast and painless...but Scarlet wanted a show. Frightfu;l sighted, and turned to you.. after a moment of thought, she nudged the chains holding you down with her talon, breaking them. She pressed a finger to her lips, and flew down into the arena. The fight stated, and Frightful slowly walked closer to the mudwing. He didn’t move, only stood there , head down. She gently pressed her talons into his caly side, but nothing happened. She tried again, this time along his neck. Lay groaned, and looked up at her. H the look in his eyes nearly made her choke. The mix of greif, rage, pain, and hate was pleading was overwhelmiong. It was like he wanted to kill her and be killed all at once. Ff stumbled away, curling her wings around hers body. she Scarlet could here hissing at her, telling her to kill him, but she didn’t care. Frightful turned to meet your eyes, before launching herself at clay. She wrapped herself around him, burning his chains. Suddenly, she fell back, gasping. There where black specks down her back, which where slowly eating into her flesh. Ff winced, and tried to scrape it off, but only got it on her talons, which started to steam as well. Frightful cried out, and turned to Scarlet for help. But it was no use. Everyone was panicing, and scalet was hidden behind several of her gaurds. The rainwing had broken her chains, and was flying above them, fangs bared. But it was no use. She was surrounded, and the skywings soon had her snout clamped shut. Scarlet was outraged. “How DARE you interupt my hatching day! Look what you’ve done to my champion!” Frightful was lying on the ground, curled up. It looked as if the venom had stoped, but her scales where badly damaged. She was breathing hevily, her sides rising up and down at an alarming pace. But then the unexpected happened. The mudwing, who had risen to his feet, launched at scarlet. Frightfu had burnt away all of his chains, and he blasted a fireball at scarlet. It hit her square in the face, and she fell back, roaring in pain. One of the sklywing gaurds fired at him, but it was no use against his fireroof scales. In the chaos, the rainwing had somehow dissapeared, and the mudwing soon fled as well. You hear later that the sandwing was released, and escaped. Frightful was killed by the venom wounds, and you died in an arena fight soon after. WHAT HAPPENS NEXT: The events of the books go very diferently without Tsunami, and the dragonets completely lacking the survival instinks Kestrel taught them. THE TRIBES SkyWings where byfar the most effected, with Scarlet soon dying of an unknown caus (suspected poisoning, possibly by her daughter), making Ruby the queen. Ruby, due to feeling that the fighting was to dangerous for her already weakened tribe, withdrew her tribe from the war. This lead to many being outraged, and fighting anyways. They only switched over to blazes side after realizing that Burn was a lunitic that they couldn’t trust to lead them. NightWings tried to convince everyone that there was a new prophacy, saying that Blister was the true quen, but at that point, after it had been revieled that the prophacy was fake, no-one cared. The NightWings reputation was ruined, and most of them died out when the volcano erupted. RainWings where drastically effected. Glory never became there queen, and when the nightwings invaded their home, many of them acctually fought back. But, sadly, they where overwhelmed, and lost. Most of them where killed by the nightwings. SeaWings remained strongly alied with Blister, although the queens heirs where still constantly killed as eggs. Anemoni became a weapon, and nearly whent mad from the overuse of her magic, before escaping, and was never seen again. IceWings where not terribly effected, and are presently the tribe with the least casualties from the war. SandWings where highly effected, and with Blister as their new queen, are the most powerful tribe to this day. The entire royal guard is armed with one of Anemonies enchanted items, and blister is nearly unkillable. MudWings where not efected much, although their numbers drastically dropped during the war. THE THREE QUEENS ARC The fight between the queens goes very differently. The main problem, is it happens many, many years too late. The tribes have already diminished, and aliences have changed. Now Blaze, with the IceWings, some SandWings, and the rebel SkyWings, Blister with the SeaWings and NightWings, and Burn, with the MudWings and the remaining RainWings, who joined the fight after the NightWings invaded their home. Blister is heavily armed with Anemonies animus items, and easily wins the one-on-one fight btween her and Burn. Now, blister controls most of the tribes. The only ones she doesn’t are the IceWings, who have isolated themselves, and the Nightwings, who refuse to be controlled. DARKSTALKER ARC It never happened. There was no Jade academy, no one to destroy the scroll. Chamelion remained undiscovered, and Darkstalker would’ve only been freed thousands of years in the future. Abilities: Relationships: Trivia: Category:SkyWings Category:Work In Progress Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Content (Wolfy Mesmer)